


HELP HELP HELP

by Bogh91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh91/pseuds/Bogh91
Summary: Harry and his friends build a spaceship and move the Wizarding world to the Moon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	HELP HELP HELP

Harry and his friends build a spaceship and move the Wizarding world to the Moon. they studies engineering, mathematics, science and many other things. they buy landfills where they recycle, clean and repair the things that can and burn the rest. they turn the created recycling sites into a paradise for witches and wizards.


End file.
